bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Surūmyō
Surūmyō (恋するええとする, Suruumyou) is a former member of Team Yukara, once participating in the Hell Tournament. Often going by her alias as the Kidō Queen, she is famed for being of the most proficient masters of Kidō, designing spells that were considered unheard of in Soul Society. She is now one of the Kozuki Agents, working very close with Sentonara and Tsukumogami. Appearance Surūmyō normally conceals herself behind bandages that are studded with Paper-Tag Wards (御札 (おふだ), ofuda; translated as "Honorable Holy Writing") and wrapped around her whole head. Leaving her right eye, being the only feature of her face that be visible from the warps. It has the effect of masking her voice to make her sound like a man. She normally wears traditional martial arts clothing, which consist of slick-green Hakama, along with a red Obi around her waist. With a set of bandages warpped around her legs and a pair of black martial arts shoes. Ontop of her light blue Shihakushō, she wears a purple training vest with a golden lining where it's zipped. Personality Surūmyō is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to control the mystical forms of Kidō, contributing to her rather cold and hard demeanor. When Surūmyō first appeared in the Hell Tournament, she came off as having a very mysterious personality. During her years as a warrior, few knew that Surūmyō was female. It is however unknown why she decided to play off as the opposite gender. In combat however, Surūmyō is completely ruthless. She has unshakeable confidence in her Kidō prowess, to the point where she completely slipped out of character and yelled at someone for insulting her abilities. She is very loyal to Sentonara, almost seeing him as a father figure. The two have a very close relationship, for the reason that Sentonara has great faith in her abilities. She does have a bit of fear for him as well, because of his tremendous power. She does not wish to anger Sentonara, thus why she goes out of her way to do as he wants or orders. Her new drive is to help bring the dream of Sentonara to become a god and achieve the prefect form. With the rest of the Kozuki Agents, she is sometimes envied because of her loyalty. She seems to be Sentonara’s best female agent and Takashi the best male agent that he has. She now has a great hate for Rikō, because of his ways. Thinking of man as nothing more as a bug, among demons and other powerful creatures. She shows a cold and harsh demeanor to him, like most of the other Kozuki Agents to him. Having nothing but negative thoughts of the man, not caring of what would happen to him. She has a dislike for Motosango's ways as well, although since he is a follew commanding agent. She will show some respect to him, by not yelling or screaming at him. She does hate the fact that he treats his son the way he does, she thinks of the boy as nothing more but an annoyance. Having heard of the girl named Midori Jinkou, that many call her the next Kidō Queen. Although Surūmyō is determined to keep her title of Kidō Queen, she sees Midori as a rival much like the great Saint Tsudzuru. Surūmyō has a deep respect for a fellow Kidō user. Although she hates most of the Kidō users, calling them worthless or just posers. Knowing that they only use Kidō to show off to others, which gets her very angry and often going so far as hanging them by the neck until death. She is constantly trying to create new spells in hopes that she will still have her title as the Kidō Queen. History Before the hell tournament, much was unknown about her. What is known that she was a former student of Yukara. She was a former commander in Hell’s royal guard and then went off to team Yukara. She went through the hell tournament, but the team had to pull out for some reason. She then returned with Yukara, for a few years. Until she heard of a man that was much stronger than her in Kidō. She wanted to see for herself, going off with Tōga. After she seen first hand at the power that Sentonara had, she wanted to join him. Helping him achieve his dream to become a god and get the prefect form. Synopsis *The Clash, Oni vs Diabolus. *Arrival of the Lashing Cobra Powers & Abilities *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power-''Surūmyō has grand amounts of spiritual power, enough to be able to surpass the levels of Raian Getsueikirite. Her spiritual energy is shown great enough to use multiple high-level Kidō without tiring. She can utilize her spiritual power as a shield from all but the strongest of attacks. Most unique about Surūmyō's spiritual energy is that she always lets out a thin stream of it to blanket her body which serves as a line of defence; almost similar to an Arrancar's hierro. However, unlike hierro, the energy can also be used to accelerate the white blood cells in her body to speed up the healing process and closing of wounds. This ability is a testament to her masterful manipulation of spiritual energy. Color-wise, Surūmyō's spiritual power is purple with a swirl of light blue. Like Yukara, her power has an immense effect on weaker-tier Shinigami, Hollow and Demons. *'Enhanced Speed-'''While not as quick as Sentonara, Surūmyō holds immense skill in speed enhancement techniques. Because she spent much of her time with Kidō, she hadn't developed physical skills in hand-to-hand or swordsmenship, thus causing natural speed to suffer as well. However, with the aid of Kidō, she can move at speeds as if she was teleporting. *'Master Knowledge and Strategist-'along with training her body she has trained her mind in various ways. From training with Sentonara on advanced strategy to games that require strategy. Along with that, she has studied and memorized countless works literature, Kidōs, the layout of areas and many other useful knowledge to use in her advantaged. She has been known to even be a match for Sentonara when it comes to forming plans. *'Expert Swordsmanship-While not her greatest ability, she is able to hold herself in a fight. She is able is use a style all her own, though not using a certain style. She takes various moves from different styles, such as Chinese style stances and kendo strikes with her blade. She has been seen able to use some kidō attacks through her blade. Such as a lighting or fire attack to increase the damage of her attacks. *'Kidō Grandmaster-'''Known throughout Hell as the '''Kidō Queen', Surūmyō is implied to hold extreme skill in this regard. She has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 90 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, as well as balancing a defense Kidō that was holding back a massive spiritual attack. She has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation, as well as soul seperation. Surūmyō has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, which could be considered the rival of Unohana herself; a form of Kidō-based healing that she calls "time-space regression". She has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking and has also shown herself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Byakuya himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of Senbonzakura, Surūmyō's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. She also is able to create new spells which include alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. Due to this, she is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal, but are capable of hiding reiatsu. Surūmyō is capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. Stats Zanpakutō Kuroningen (ナマズなし解説,"Meaning to create and clone") is a broad blade with a green square-shaped hilt, with six circle design to the guard of the blade. She has demonstrated that she can summon it via Kidō. Her release command for her Zanpakutō, is “Create, Kuroningen !” Shikai-'''When her shikai is released, her spiritual energy doubles taking the form of a pure purple energy around her body. When most of the energy clears, her blade will stay the same. Although, there is a purple aura coming from her blade. '''Shikai Special Ability- the main use for her Zanpakuto, is to create and manipulate doubles or clones. This can range from cloning herself, others, Kido attacks or many other uses. She can be able to use these clones to shape shift into other people, making it very easy to through her enemies off guard. She can use her zanpakuto in accordance’s with her own kido attacks doubling their attack power. She has an unlimited amount of clones that she could create, even with her Zanpakuto in its sealed state she can still be able to manipulate the clones. *'Bunshin'-Surūmyō is able to clone anything that she wants, be it a creature to an imamate object. The clones in questions, take the form of what the original item was. Although she can manipulate these clones to do as she commands, even going so far as changing the clones faces and bodies where it takes the form of another being. She can often uses these clones to gather information for Sentonara and even getting them to perfectly fit in. That it is impossible to see the differences. Her clones are flawless, even to the pointed that she can’t even tell the differences between the real and cloned one. *'Katsuryoku- '''is another technique of Surūmyō’s zanpakuto, in which it is able to manipulate energy. By sacrificing some of the clones or doubles that she creates, turning them into pure energy. She can be able to use this energy in different ways from energy waves to a technique in which allows Surūmyō to let her clones or doubles to explode. By turning her already existing clones into a pure red energy. The energy going into her blade, she can be able to amplify this as well by adding her own spiritual energy to it. Being able to adjust the amount of damage that can be dealt to opponents. If in battle, she can be able to set up clones in a pattern where that they will be able to act on their own. When said clone is stabbed or attacked by a blade directly into the clone’s body. The clone with explode with a clash of red energy and extreme heat, which can cause third degree burns. *'Shikon'''-A darker technique to her Zanpakuto, she is able to change the faces of the dead. Making them get up and walk about, this could be used in a few certain ways. If a dead soul was not official said to be dead, she could use this to her advantage. She can often use this like a substitution in a fight, with the real Surūmyō is off somewhere miles away. The clone could be in the fight, although that she does have to focus at least 20% of her spiritual energy to use this. Once she is done with the body of said person, it will immediately drop to the ground and their true face will be revealed to said opponent, fooling them Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Unique Kidō Surūmyō has created very fearsome and unheard of Kidōs in her many years. She has created her own styles of Kidō, such including healing, space, time, energy and Illusion type Kidōs. Many that she has used in accordance with her Zanpakuto, she can double these deadly acts and destroy her opponents. She has broken down these techniques, into different styles according to thier classification and use. *'Kouseiyouso'(構成要素, Element Use) is the first level of Surūmyō’s unique kidōs, the mastery of all of the elements. Surūmyō is able to use multi-elemental attacks at opponents, having a great mastery over this. Surūmyō has shown great prowess in this use, from using an opposite elemental attack at an opponent that can finish them off in one blow. She has also adapted her body to this kidō, being able to survive in the coldest to the hottest weather. This can go as far as if an opponent has an element manipulation Zanpkautō; she can use the opposite element against the user of that Zanpakutō. *'Kiryoku'(気''気力, Energy Use'') is the second level of Surūmyō's unique kidōs, in which she can use and bend different kinds of energies to her will. From her own to other opponents, in the form of blasts and many other deadly uses. She can bend the energy of a kidō blast, almost stopping it in mid-air and then by placing two fingers into the blast. Then adding some of her own energy, she can be able to take control of the blast itself and fire it back at her opponent. She has learned this technique from Sentonara himself. She has also learned other tricks and abilities from Sentonara in this level. She can also manipulate the energy of the nerves in the human body, by controlling her own energy in a fine third and if it connects to the opponent. She can be able to tap into the nerves system and deal some good damage to an opponent. With this third if she puts more energy through it, she can make it act as a razor sharp whip like weapon. This technique called ''Genshiryoku,'' she has a great lover for this technique. By spinning and moving the whip of energy around, she can be able to deal damage from a long range. She can also even block an on coming attack from all sides with this technique. *'Seki'(関, Barrier uses) is the third level of Surūmyō’s unique Kidōs, in which she is able to manipulate different kinds and various forms of barriers. She can control the amount of energy that can go into a barrier from a simple barrier around her hiding her own spiritual pressure or a barrier around a whole area. She has learned from Sentonara, to break down any barrier from a low to an S-Class barrier as she classifies them. By putting her energy out to overpower the energy in the barrier she can easily break the barrier. She has become highly skilled in set up multi-barriers in a wide range of areas. Being able to have control over more than one, over a long period of time. She has learned to surround a barrier around different opponents, then starting to make the barrier smaller she can be able to crush them with great force and power. *'Zenchi'(全治, Healing use) is the fourth level of Surūmyō’s unique Kidōs, in which she is able to heal herself or an other. She is able to heal her injures very quickly, with her own spiritual energy by increasing the rate of her white blood cells and skin cells. She is able to have her wounds closed in about a minute. She has also been able to heal bones as well, be using her Kidō to rest the bone marrow, thus healing the bone to the point that she can even make it unbreakable, if there is enough marrow put on said bone. Also within the healing she is also able to even stop her own heart, to give the opponent the scenes that she is dead. But when they lower their guard she can restart her heart and then give them a final blow. *'Jikūkan Kekkai'(時空間結界, Space and Time use) is the fifth level of Surūmyō’s unique Kidōs, in which she is able to manipulate space and time. Taking control of matter being able to teleport it to another location or even another dimension. This skill is one of her less favorite, because of the energy and time that is required to prepare spells such as these. She will uses this level of Kidō, in the use of traps, barriers that have a timing action to them and many other uses. She is able to break down the atoms and molecules of the object or even another person, then using her spiritual energy to almost push the atoms and molecules to another location. She can change the landscape of the battlefield as well; by breaking down the molecules of the area she can reconstruct them, to her advantage. *'Senshinyuuza'(先進ユー, Advanced use) is the sixth and final level of Surūmyō’s unique Kidōs, in which she has either a combination of the levels before this one or techniques that she uses to give a deadly blow to an opponent. This is her most dangerous level, because the amount of energy and effects it will have. She has great control over this level, although she can lose control of the spell if she does not focus all of her mind and body as one. Some of the spells she has in this level will vary because of the combinations that she could use with the other levels. Such as using the Kouseiyouso and the Jikūkan Kekkai. Timing such attacks with a timed attack proves to be a deadly combination. She also has classified this level with other spells as well; she has created thousands of spells that could classify on this level. But the most that she is famed for is a technique she calls Gekidoku Warihouru (激は区ホ対, "deadly black whole"). In which Surūmyō charges the energy within her body and uses a space/time barrier to shrink down that energy into a small orb, which comes out of her mouth. When she chooses to release the Gekidoku Wamuhouru, the results are catastrophic. When the orb is broken, the energy is so dense that the energy will create a vortex that sucks anything up in its path. Kidō Breaker "The ability has not been revealed yet" Quotes *''"Lord Sentonara, Lady Tsukumogami and my fellow Kozuki Agents. I swear to you, my undieing loyalty to your cause Sentonara."'' *''"Lord Sentonara, why is it that you want this Ryu Order? Is it that all of the members are meals to you, or is there something much more'' than your lust to become a god my Lord? Behind the Scenes *A big thanks, goes to Sei for giving me this character. Category:Sentonara Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Fanon Character